


Hellfire warmth

by treehousq



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (ryan bergara complains the whole damn time), Alternate Universe - Demons, Believer Ryan Bergara, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Demon Shane Madej, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, Human Ryan Bergara, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Protective Shane Madej, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej In Love, Snow, Stranded, Swearing, Wholesome, demonic powers i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: "We are kind of in the middle of a blizzard, you know.""Shut up, Shane."
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shyan - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Hellfire warmth

**Author's Note:**

> okay wow hi it's been like two months since i last posted a work. oops. i'm just hella unmotivated with my own ideas so if there's something you're kinda interested in seeing then comment, i don't have a problem doing requests.

“Thank you, sir.” Ryan’s voice was timid and shaky, very polite as always. Though the way the cold made his body shake so much prompted Shane to compare it to the conga dance (he bites back a laugh).

The pair made their way back out, though Ryan far more hesitantly into the snowstorm that had been brewing for around half an hour now, the Chicago weather hardly taking it easy on anyone who dared enter its lands. It was Ryan’s first time travelling there and it was already welcoming him accordingly, complete with what Shane would correctly identify as a soon-to-be snowstorm. It was normal for Shane, and Ryan would absentmindedly make some remark like “How can you stand this cold?” or “You can’t be human,” only to be followed with a knowing raise of Shane’s brows, in which Ryan would simply roll his eyes as he shuddered from the blistering cold and make some sort of sarcastic comment.

Shane didn’t mind one bit.

The short trudge back to the car was filled with the endless loop of whirring winds filled with ten cases of frostbite and Ryan’s constant complaining.

That, Shane did mind.

“Ryan,” Shane’s voice was far more steady despite the harsh weather, “complaining over and over about the weather isn’t going to change it. It’s not like you making a complaint to God for the forty-second time this morning will suddenly change his mind.” He didn’t have to look back to see the furrowed expression he was being given.

“Well then, why don’t you call up to him and ask him what the fuck this weather is about?” Ryan’s voice sounded about how he looked, so shaky he could probably fall apart.

Shane sighed with minor discomfort as he opened one of the backseat doors, stepping to the side to allow Ryan to shuffle in first. “I’ve already told you, I belong to the big guy down under and I’ve never once met him or anything, let alone the Big G up in the clouds.” Shane shut the door once he had climbed in and shed his snow-covered and water-soaked denim jacket, beanie, and gloves. Ryan chuckled to himself and echoed Shane’s little nickname he used for the man in the sky, “Big G.” Despite not being affected by the cold, a part of Shane wanted to shiver when he saw Ryan’s state.

The poor guy was shaking so bad he looked as though he could pull a muscle any moment. With melting snow covering nearly every inch of his outside layer of clothing and the higher points on his face flushed a deep red, he looked like a cherry popsicle fresh from the freezer, ice crystals adorning his tanned skin beautifully. The hair that stuck out from underneath his snow-soaked beanie was matted with now-melted snow and was an overall mess, only now did Shane notice that the melting of the snow from the car’s heating system was probably making Ryan colder than anything. But with his warm coat also cold and wet from the snow, he wasn’t sure how to keep the man dry.

“Don’t just sit there and look at me like I’m some sort of exhibit for hypothermia.” Shane rolled his eyes immediately, even without his demonic resistance to the cold he knew this wasn’t that bad. “Fuckin’, do something.”

“Like what, Cali-boy?”

Ryan’s distaste for the nickname showed through the grimace he threw Shane’s way. He always managed to have at least enough composure to find a way to make a face, no matter how much he claimed he was positively suffering from the cold, he found a way to make some sort of remark about the size of Shane’s head, or his moustache, or even his taste in flannels.

Ryan was practically an angry toddler at all times, and Shane was the (un)lucky babysitter.

“Use your hellfire warmth or something, is that even a thing?”

Shane snorted blatantly and the look he got from Ryan when he did so didn’t help his laughter. 

A sharp howl from outside the car made Ryan jump and nearly put his head through the roof. “Calm down, Ry. Just the storm.”

“Yeah,” Ryan glanced uncomfortably at the pure white that obscured the view outside the windows, “Exactly.” It made Shane’s smile falter just a little.

Shane sighed and simply scooted closer to the drenched man and helped him take off his wet clothes, leaving the drier and comfier ones underneath. Shane put his arms underneath Ryan’s own and around his torso, pulling him against his chest and into an embrace that was far more comfortable than Shane’s lanky body had any right to be. It took a few minutes, but Ryan managed to relax a little. Then– he gasped.

“You can actually use hellfire warmth?!” He twisted in Shane’s longer arms to look at him, only meeting a stupidly adorable smile.

“If that’s what you want to call it then sure, yeah, I’ve always just used the term ‘human heater’ though.” Shane wasn’t sure on the logistics of how it worked and frankly, he didn’t care, he could channel warmth to become a personal heater at will and that was that as far as he’d ever cared to find out.

“That ‘human’ part is ironic but okay.” Another eye-roll from Shane and Ryan was pleased, twisting back to rest against the bigger man’s chest, the soft fabric of his cream-coloured sweater way comfier than it had any right being.

“Ha ha, Ryan. Hush and enjoy it, I’m tired of hearing you complain about the weather here.” Shane rested his head on top of Ryan’s affectionately, just enjoying the physical contact and rest, feeling Ryan’s breathing slow along with his heart rate. They still had approximately another three hours worth of driving before they got to their destination, and he had spent not nearly enough time just taking a break when he should. Argue all you want that demons’ dexterity is different than humans’ and they should be able to withstand more (which would be accurate), but demons love their breaks and free time. They’re not hard-working creatures.

Though Shane would do whatever he had to in order to get moments like these with Ryan. Hellfire warmth snuggles were always a bonus, despite how many hours of Ryan’s whining he had to sit through to get them. Shane closed his eyes and let himself relax in the familiar sound of a snowstorm and the once in a lifetime chance at Ryan finally not complaining.

“Why didn’t you bring up this little trick earlier in the trip when I was chattering my teeth so hard I was practically chipping them?”

Shane should’ve known the silence wouldn’t last for long. "Didn't think about it."

A bump against the car made Ryan jump so hard it actually scared the shit out of Shane, ripping him from his slow descent into sleep. For a moment he let his arms loosen around Ryan as the smaller man planted his hands on Shane's thighs and frantically looked around. "What was that? A spirit or something?"

"Not a ghost, you weirdo. It was probably hail or a big piece of snow or something." Shane managed to wriggle Ryan back into the comfortable position they had been in before, petting his hair at one point to keep him from looking all around. The windows were covered with snow and it was impossible to see out of them, it'd be useless anyway. "We _are_ kind of in the middle of a blizzard, you know."

"Shut up, Shane."

**Author's Note:**

> this one feels so lazy :/


End file.
